


Hands

by ni21



Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Nami is used to get what she wants, and she has waited long enough
Relationships: Nami/Kuzan
Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072064
Kudos: 4
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sillywoo1 on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sillywoo1+on+Twitter).



> Hallo and welcome!
> 
> This was created for the Christmas Challenge with [Shin](https://twitter.com/Oochinshin?s=09) on twitter.
> 
> @sillywoo1 asked for "Kuzan Nami, Massage after working out" NSFW for nudity, not for smut so this is a kinda tame start for this series. Hope you enjoy!

Nami was used to getting what she wanted. Always. Everyone who knew her knew that. There were even some unfortunate souls calling her a witch just because their dumb asses somehow had amassed a quarter million dollar personal debt. Which was entirely not her fault that they were so stupid.

She peeked to the spinning side of the floor, that man however didn't seem interested. Not anymore at least.

When she'd met him at her friend's habilitation party she'd been careful around him. She knew her type. Knew it got her in trouble every now and again, but Robin trusted him so he couldn't be bad. Back then when she'd flirted with him, after subscribing to the Fitness Center he co-owned, he'd follow her lead. Little teasings here and there but never actually going anywhere. He was shy, she'd assumed, and maybe he was too aware of their age gap. But it had been a nice basis she had thought.

Until his accident a year ago. When he'd come back from his sick leave, with his shiny state of the art prosthesis, he'd stopped playing along. Friendly bickering and open flirting had turned to shy glances at her on her treadmill from afar. It may have been insecurity and she may have been a bit out of her depth on how to approach him after his loss.

She was very direct most of the time and with their superficial flirting she had no idea how to approach this man after such a traumatic event.

But now she was sick of waiting. Why should his new disability change anything? Though she had doubled his debt when he'd said it, Zoro might have been right when he'd called her a coward. Kuzan may have been insecure about it and her uncharacteristically careful behaviour around him may have just enforced that.

She hopped off the treadmill, wiped her sweaty face with the towel and checked her reflection in the mirror. Cute as always. She marched over, purpose in her steps. She'd felt his eyes on her while working out, she always did. He was still interested. He had to be, because she was a fucking 10/10.

"You were watching me," she said right in front of him, making sure he could hear the humor in her words.

He looked up at her, a hint of surprise in his eyes and he slowed his spin. "Did I?" he asked carefully but she saw the guilt clear in his face 

She nodded. "Yes. Usually I'd charge you money for the show, but," she paused, taking time to look down to the prosthesis shining in the artificial light of the studio. It was a gamble, meant to reassure him that she was aware of it, that it didn't matter. It could unsettle him, too, but if there was something she excelled at other than extortion it was gambling. "You probably don't have much money to spare with that baby here, a massage will suffice." She finished with a wink already turning to where she knew his office was.

"Oh? Young lady, are you really trying to extort a poor old cripple for that?" he asked and she knew that tone. That exaggerated 'oh' he did, calling her 'young lady' this was like it had been. It felt silly that she had been scared to interact.

"You bet your ass I am," she laughed, not stopping in her strides but acutely listening to his sigh and clicking steps behind her.

In his office she doesn't waste time. She'd wasted years already. Reaching behind her she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor before he'd even made it into the room. Her shorts and panties follow and as she lay down on the massage bed he closed the door behind him.

She hears him whistle, chuckling, "I feel overdressed."

"I won't charge you if you take off your shirt but you better start working off your debt before it gathers interest," she teased and he laughed and she felt relaxed in a way she hadn't for a while. It seemed things were back to normal between them.

She heard a bottle open and the smell of spices filled the room and her head letting her reach foreign places she only ever dreamed of visiting and hissed when his cold hands made contact with her back. He really was the perfect embodiment of his profession.

She hummed content as strong fingers dug into the knots in her shoulders with all the strength and care she needed. It was nothing like the brute force massages Zoro gave, although she had to admit that that may have less to do with his abilities and more with the fact that she made him do it against his will. Zoro's massages did the job, but this one actually felt nice. The right amount of soft caress and hard work.

She should have dated more physiotherapists.

As cold as his hands were, they were surprisingly enjoyable, softly stroking her sides, kneading into her calves, soothing the burn of suddenly relaxed muscle. 

She sighed, tension left her body leaving her all calm and relaxed and kneading slowly turned more and more into gentle caress that may not be purely professional. Or maybe it was and she was just biased?

How did those cold hands make her body feel so hot?

Purely professional? As if she was one to talk; she'd stripped down completely in front of him not even using a towel for decency.

No it had been quite clear where this was going from the start. There was no need to keep up appearances. In fact she should have been surprised by the fact that she had gotten an actual massage.

She lifted a bit off the massage bench to look at him over her shoulder, saw the gentle smile on his full lips.

"You know if you don't lock the door soon I'll charge you to take me to dinner," she said with a wink.

"I'll lock the door and still treat you to dinner," he answered, hand lingering on the swell of her butt and she bit down the instinct to slap him with debt. Once he locked that door she'd get enough opportunity for that.

[ ](https://twitter.com/Oochinshin/status/1342221236806574080?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay, if you click the pic it should show you the unblurred version on Twitter!


End file.
